


Damn my height (Working Title)

by Spirit_Man



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Man/pseuds/Spirit_Man
Summary: Kid named Marco, is fourteen, pretty small/cute though. Two of his normal sized classmates go lusting after him. Please tell me which tags I should add, also please help me come up with a better name!





	Damn my height (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a completely original work, any similarities to others (I doubt that there are any, I think that some of this is pretty unique) are complete coincidences! Enjoy <3

“Come on! Let’s go swimming!” 

“For Christ’s sake Marco, you’re fourteen now, how about you act like it?” 

“But Jeeeeeddd! I found a cool spot!”

“I don’t care, you can swim for a bit but I’m gonna go hang out with my friends part way through so you have to get out of the water then.” Jed replied bossily. 

“But whyyyy?” Marco whined. 

“Because you’re the size of a twelve year old Marco, and twelve year olds can’t swim by themselves without supervision.” 

Marco visibly deflated. Though it was true that he definitely wasn’t the tallest boy in his class, he’d thought that his recent growth spurts had been enough to shed the mantle of “short kid”. Apparently making it to twenty-sixth tallest in his class wasn’t enough. He started to tear up and sniffle, a habit that he hadn’t managed to shed yet. He didn’t hate his height, he just got upset when people drew attention to it, just like he got upset when people said other aspects of him were small. He didn’t like competitive swimming at school as much anymore because his peers always tried to stand next to him when they were getting dressed in the locker rooms. He guessed that they did this so that they could put any self doubts that they had to rest, and though he thought this was reasonable enough, it made his self esteem drop a little lower every time they looked down at his crotch and snorted with disbelief. What did they expect? One as big as theirs? That would look freaky between his smooth legs. That was another matter, why were some of his classmates growing hair all over while he was still as smooth as when he was born. The hits just lead his down spiralling self image along the fastest route possible. Along with having smooth skin, he had soft skin, and although he was by no means overweight, he had baby fat in all of what he viewed as the worst places. For example, his chubby rear. Although he was glad that he had a comfortable one to sit on, he was annoyed that it’s properties got noticed by two of his swimming teammates. 

*Flashback noises* (Except the past is the main setting of this story, sorry, bad at writing)

One wet and naked Marco walked across the locker room to his bag, fresh out of the shower with both hands cupping his genitals because the two boys, still mucking around in their speedos despite the fact that they usually got dressed faster than him, had moved his towel away as a joke. He had walked in between them without saying a word, not wanting them to realise that he was indeed embarrassed by his forced state of nudity. 

“Surely you only need one hand for that, right Marco?” The boy to his left, Connor, laughed. 

Marco turned to him with a snappy retort on the tip of his tongue, one that would question his sexuality and thus be considered a strong come back. That’s not to say that Marco was a homophobe, he had nothing against gay people and he loved his Uncle Harry, who looked like Tarzan with how big and hairy he was. It was just that school life was built on these sorts of things. 

“Why do you-“ He started, only to be cut off with a swift crack and a sharp burst of pain across his cheeks. 

“Oww!!” He cried out, jumping slightly and holding his cheeks in both hands as he waited for the pain to go away. 

“Woah Marco, I didn’t know-“ the other boys started. 

“That your ass was that soft,” the boy to his right, Stephen, told him, eyeing the how malleable the smaller boy’s cheeks were in his pained grip. 

“That you were into pain,” Connor laughed, eyeing the small erection that bounced with Marco’s every movement. 

Marco stopped bouncing and raised his hands in confusion. 

“What the hell are you guys on about?” He asked incredulously.

The two in question looked at each other, and an understanding between them was reached. Though they considered themselves cool, the members of the opposite sex that they sometimes interacted with didn’t share the same opinion, and they were getting tired of jerking off to porn. They had talked before about how they didn’t really mind the gender of the one that they masturbated to, as long as they weren’t masculine. Enter: Marco. The two boys had thanked their lucky stars when he had joined the swimming team, as it meant that they could see him naked. They thanked them again when they reached the third term of the school year, and all of the other boys had dropped out of it due to lack of interest leaving the three of them alone. Marco had become an object of their desire, in a purely sexual sense. They had taken photos of him naked without his knowledge multiple times before, using Stephen’s phone because it had a better camera. Once, when Marco had been facing the spray in the shower, Stephen had snuck up behind him and took a picture as Marco bent over to pick something up in a classic “dropped the soap” pose. Stephen had captured a crystal clear image of Marco’s slightly open cheeks, his balls, the tip of his penis, and, best of all, his slightly pink hole. Stephen snapped the pic, reassured himself of its quality, jammed it firmly into his pocket, and then brought his hands together and made a gun. 

“Kancho!!” He had shouted, thrusting his fingers upwards into Marco, getting to the first knuckles of his middle fingers. 

“What the fuck?!” Marco had screamed, jumping in an attempt to dismount his new ride. He turned around to have his back to the wall and covered his penis with both hands, staring at him with a shocked face. 

“Got eeeem!” Stephen laughed, playing it off as a prank. Marco accepted this explanation, though he still gave the boy a wide berth for the rest of the day. After the other two had gone, Stephen walked into Marco’s shower, naked, and jacked off with his fingers in his mouth and Marco’s taste on his tongue. After the biggest climax he’d ever had, he knew that he had to have more. Another time, when Stephen was home sick and the two of them were alone, Marco slipped after getting out of the shower and banged his head on the ground, knocking him unconscious momentarily. Connor had reacted quickly, as he knew that a knock like that wouldn’t have him out for long. He carefully rushed over to the face up boy and pulled penis out of his pants. He laid it across the blonde’s lips, trembling as he felt their softness as he pressed downwards against them. He gasped as they opened slightly and felt a breath of air and the tip of a tongue. But then Marco had groaned and Connor had fallen backwards, stuffing his aching boyhood back into his pants before the boy’s eyes opened. Marco moaned and propped himself up on his elbows, blinking a few times to focus his eyes on the boy next to him. 

“I don’t feel so good,” He whimpered. 

Connor leaned forward and whispered back, “You’re fine.” 

“How can you tell,” Marco replied pitiably. 

In lieu of a verbal response, Connor reached over to where the smaller boy’s towel had fallen open and flicked his small penis. Marco had yelped and covered up, blushing adorably. Like Stephen had before him, Connor waited until Marco had left, then returned to the spot of his physical contact with the boy and stripped. He lay there humping his hand as he imagined all of the things that he could have done to Marco if he had been out for longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, leave a comment please, they are the best motivators because it means that someone cares enough to write me a little message. Also help me think of a better title and tell me which tags you think should be added. See you in the next one!


End file.
